Do you Dream of Me?
by Tseecka Akeunah
Summary: A songfic to the song by the same name, by Michael W.Smith...10 years after the war has ended, two lovers are brought together in their dreams. 1xR


This is my first songfic…I have read only like one in my lifetime…but I'm in my Choral class at school and we sang this song, and it reminded me soo much of Heero and Relena I thought I should write a fic, using it. Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and by the way, I couldn't write it for the whole song so it ends with the rest of the song, and I also don't know who sings/wrote this, and I don't own Gundam Wing so there.  
  
  
  
Do you Dream of Me?  
  
by Tseecka Akeunah  
  
  
  
1 Dreams  
  
Within the still of night  
  
On wings of hope take flight  
  
Inside of me  
  
Heero awoke from his dream. He fumbled for the switch to the lamp that sat upon his night-stand, right beside his bed. He picked up the journal that also lay on the stand and began to write.  
  
December 13  
  
I dreamt of Relena again. She was wearing a silvery-blue dress, standing on the shore of a giant lake. She was crying. I wanted to go to her, but I wasn't in the dream, only an observer. She turned and I heard her cry out, "Heero, come back to me! Please return to me, Heero!" I wanted to run to her, but I couldn't. I wanted to call out that I was there, but I couldn't speak. What can this dream mean? I must ask Quatre tomorrow.  
  
He closed the book and lay back against the upright pillow. Could it mean that, after all these years, she still loved him? It had been 10 long years since the last war, the last time he had fought in his Gundam. She had left, then, not wanting to speak to him. He prayed that the dream had that kind of a meaning, that it was a calling, not a mirage. The lamp burnt out, and he was drowned in darkness. The silence around him was soon broken by his tears: tears of joy, longing, suffering. The tears of a man who had fought and killed, all without seeming to show emotion, but who was screaming with pain inside. He called out to the dark night; "I will come for you, Relena! I am coming!" He soon fell back asleep.  
  
2 There  
  
Upon some distant shore  
  
We want for nothing more  
  
Than what will be.  
  
Relena sat up in bed, awakened from her dream by a small bundle of fur, leaping and scratching at her face. With a laugh, she let him outside, then sat down on thebed and curled up, the blankets at her chin. She had dreamt of Heero, Heero Yuy, whom she hadn't seen for the longest time. It seemed like so long ago she stood on the banks of the river and watched his ship sailing away. She hadn't spoken to him, ever since the last battle. She was too afraid of what might happen. Everyone saw Heero as the emotionless soldier; she saw him as the handsome man who she ould be only too happy to spen her life with. But 10m years had passed and she had never heard from him. She thought, spitefully, that he had probably settled down with some girl he had met on a mission, and forgotten about her and the love they had shared. She opened her diary and wrote another entry.  
  
December 13  
  
Dear Diary;  
  
When we think we find someone who we want to spend the rest of our life with, how do we know if it is right? And then, they leave us, and it seems as though we will never meet again. But if it is destined ot be so, if you believe it was written in the stars, how will you ever meet again? On a distant shore, most likely, like all the old stories. But they are only stories. Most likely you will catch a passing glimpse of them as you enter heaven. But if it is destined to be so, will you meet them on a distant shore? Oh, all I want is for what must be to be, for Heero to return for me, for I know it must happen some day. The question is, when?  
  
She closed her book, got up, and poured herself a cup of tea. The little dog was bounding along in the snow outside. "Why won't you return for me, Heero?" she asked the quiet all around her. "Why have we not met?"  
  
3 And you and I  
  
Here we are  
  
And I wonder as we come this far  
  
The goddess looked down on the earth that she had made, but especially on two people who were destined to meet. "Heero and Relena-both yearning for the other, both afraid to go out and find them" she said thoughtfully, her voice the echo of distant thunder mixed with birdsong. "I will have to help them along. They must not fail!" she changed to a shimmering bird and swept down to the green and blue world below.  
  
4 If I could only read your mind  
  
Tell me the answers I would find  
  
Do you dream of me?  
  
Heero made up his mind and sat down at the desk. He opened the box of stationary and began to write a letter.  
  
Dear Relena,  
  
We have not spoken for too many years. I do not know if you even recall me. My hope is that you still yearn for me as I yearn for you, every day of my life. I dreamt last night, of you. you were calling for me. I will answer that call, Relena, dearest Relena, my queen, whether or not it was a dream. For if it wasn't a dream, you really do call for me, but if it wasn't, my heart is calling me for you.  
  
Love,  
  
Heero  
  
He sealed the letter and set it aside. He didn't know where she was, where to address it. He pounded the desk in frustration, when a little bird appeared at his window. He recognized it as one of Relena's pets, and quickly bound the letter to its foot, then tossed it gently into the. He prayed the bird would find its way back to Relena.  
  
5 And when you're smiling in your sleep  
  
Beyond the promises we keep  
  
Do you dream of me?  
  
Relena smiled as she saw the bird alight on the sill of her bay window. The letter attached to its foot unrolled and she picked it up, scared of what she might read. A tear fell from her eye as she realized that he had not forgotten her, after all those years. Quickly she wrote a response.  
  
My dearest Heero,  
  
My friends tell me I am strange, for I smile in my sleep only to awake crying. In truth, I dream of you, and am happy to see your face, but saddened when I awake to find myself alone. I am waiting for you. Please, Heero, return to me!  
  
She rolled it up and tied the letter to the dove's leg, then kissed it softly. "Find your way to Heero," she whispered, then set it free. It's white feathers shone in the sunset as it flew off.  
  
Happy, the goddess flew back up to the heavens. They hadn't needed her help, after all. Love always did find a way.  
  
6 Love  
  
Has found a magic space  
  
A deep and hidden place  
  
Where time stands still  
  
7 Now  
  
8 I hold you in my arms  
  
You know you hold my heart  
  
And always will  
  
Relena let out a shout of joy as she saw the man standing on the cliff, overlooking the ocean. She began to run, calling out his name. "Heero! Heero, I'm here!" The man turned and the rising sun was refracted by the tears falling down his face. The emotionless fighter, the perfect soldier, stood with his arms outstretched to the one he had been waiting for, for 10 long, lonely years. They embraced, and as they stood there it seemed like time stood still. The only thing in Relena's mind was how much she still loved him, his strond body, his deep blue eyes, his chocolate brown hair. "I will always love you, Heero," she whispered into his shoulder. "Forever and ever."  
  
Heero turned and saw the girl running towards him. He hadn't seen her for 10 years, but she was as beautiful as the last day he had seen her. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and the small braid she always wore whipped around her face. Overwhelmed by joy, the Perfect Soldier began to cry soundlessly. She reached him and he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to ever let go, scared that if he did he'd find himself in another one of his dreams. As he held her close, it seemed as if time no longer had any meaning, it was just he and Relena. Love was the only thing that had meaning any more. They broke their warm embrace and he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Relena," he said slowly. She turned to look at him.  
  
Relena saw Heero get down on his knees and knew what was about to come. Before he could open his mouth, she said, "Oh Heero, oh course I will. I accept." He got up again and slid the ring onto her finger, then kissed her hand. She smiled gently at him and slid her hand into his. The two of them walked off into the sunrise, towards a new beginning.  
  
And you and I  
  
Here we are  
  
And it's a wonder that we've come this far  
  
If I could only read your mind  
  
Tell me the answers I would find  
  
Do you dream of me?  
  
And when you're smiling in your sleep  
  
Beyond the promises we keep  
  
Do you dream of me?  
  
And after all that we've been through  
  
You've leaned on me, I've leaned on you  
  
Do you dream of me?  
  
Do you dream of me? 


End file.
